Arcade
Arcade is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends, featuring champions digitized into an arcade setting. Lore There are three factions within this setting: the Gamers who are jumping into the gaming worlds, the natives of the game worlds, and rogue bosses who cause havoc in the game worlds. There are also variations within those factions. , , and are the Holy Gaming Trinity, the goddesses of RGB destined to "save the game", while , , are more rounded "players" who have only just arrived in the game-verse. Another examples are and , with Veigar being a being on his own level - messing with the game code at will, fully conscious of where he is and what he can do, while Blitzcrank charges around driven solely by a copy of Poro Roundup.Arcade intro lore * Site: 2015, 2016,2017 * Skins: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Arcade enemy) ** (Arcade enemy) ** (Arcade enemy) ** (Arcade enemy) ** (Arcade enemy) Trivia General= * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup game was released in conjunction with the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * is only obtainable through special events through a code, such as PAX, but has been recently made available during the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * , , and bare some similarities to . |-|Skins= Ahri ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ahri Blitzcrank BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Blitzcrank Brand BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Corki ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Corki Ezreal ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Hecarim ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Miss Fortune ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Malzahar BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Malzahar Riven ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Riven Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Sona Veigar FinalBossSkin.jpg|Final Boss Veigar Ziggs BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen| Arcade 2017 - Login Screen| Arcade Summoner's Rift Music| |-|Videos= Final Boss Veigar - A Plan Takes Shape| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Final Boss Veigar| Arcade PRESS START| Game On Arcade Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Final Boss approaches promo Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 1 Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 2 Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 3 Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 4 Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 promo Riven Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Riven promo Sona Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Sona pixalated Riven Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Riven pixalated Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune pixalated Hecarim Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Hecarim pixalated Blitzcrank Battle Boss pixel.png|Battle Boss Blitzcrank Veigar Final Boss pixel.png|Final Boss Veigar Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Corki Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Ezreal Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ahri Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ahri pixalated Corki Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Corki pixalated Ezreal Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ezreal pixalated Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Select screen Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Arcade Rift Background.png|Summoner's Rift Arcade loading background |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0687 Arcade Baron.png|Arcade Baron ProfileIcon0905 Poro Cosplayer.png|Poro Cosplayer ProfileIcon0907 Poro Love.png|Poro Love ProfileIcon0908 Final Boss.png|Final Boss ProfileIcon1295 Arcade Corki.png|Arcade Corki ProfileIcon1296 Arcade Ahri.png|Arcade Ahri ProfileIcon1297 Arcade Ezreal.png|Arcade Ezreal ProfileIcon1298 Power Up.png|Power Up Icon ProfileIcon2091.png|Battle Boss Ziggs ProfileIcon2092.png|Battle Boss Malzahar ProfileIcon2093.png|Battle Boss Brand ProfileIcon2094.png|Arcade Poro ProfileIcon2095.png|Silver Catridge ProfileIcon2096.png|Golden Catridge ProfileIcon2097.png|Battle Boss Baron |-|Ward Skins= GAME ON Ward.png|GAME ON Ward References pl:Arcade Category:Lore Category:Ahri Category:Blitzcrank Category:Brand Category:Corki Category:Ezreal Category:Hecarim Category:Malzahar Category:Miss Fortune Category:Riven Category:Sona Category:Veigar Category:Ziggs